In sharp contrast to IBM Rational DOORS®, the requirement, compliance and resource management methodology of the present invention is uniquely enhanced with mathematical algorithms (e.g., fuzzy logic, statistics and weighting logic) to account for any inherent approximation, variability and uncertainty in a process step and/or all cumulative process steps.
Above is a significant innovation compared to IBM Rational DOORS®.
Furthermore, the requirement, compliance and resource management methodology of the present invention synthesizes optimization of relevant process steps, requirements, resources and critical constraints for near real time and/or real time collaboration.